1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a retrieval label for identifying a predetermined object to which the label is affixed.
2. Description of Background Art
Currently, we are experiencing an explosion in information. The 1980's have often been referred to as the "information age". A large number of companies and individuals have been inundated with information from a plurality of various sources.
Historically, information received within an office or home is normally arranged in a chronological order. In addition, occasionally information is arranged according to subject matter. However, the retrieval of the information which is received within either the office or home is difficult due to an inability to locate the particular information previously received by the company or individual.
In addition, companies often experience difficulty in maintaining inventory with respect to a particular object. Objects must be arranged in a predetermined sequence to permit an individual to readily locate the object. Further, if files are organized within a home or office according to a particular numbering sequence, then it is necessary to refile any particular file removed from the sequence in the correct numerical order. Thus, a very laborious job is created in continuously refiling files which are removed from a particular sequence to ensure that another individual will be able to retrieve the file which is desired.